In computer systems, device media foundation transform (DMFT) extends the driver functionalities to allow an original equipment manufacturer (OEM)(e.g., camera manufacturer) to distinguish their system from others on the market. Particularly, the OEMs may offer customization of vendor specific features that extend the base capabilities generally afforded by the operating system. The OEMs may achieve the customization by developing DMFT that implements the desired custom effects and features on the camera device.
Developing the software module for the DMFT, however, generally requires the OEM to coordinate closely with independent hardware vendors (IHVs) that may provide one or more hardware equipment for the camera (e.g., sensors) and the operating system developer to build a single DMFT to the specifications of the OEM. Such coordination may be difficult when there are large number of hardware vendors. Additionally, implementing subsequent updates (e.g., OEM may offer new features) to the existing DMFT may be cumbersome because it may require the OEM to return to the same IHVs that originally assisted in creating the original DMFT in order to provide the required updates. Thus, the conventional system of developing the DMFT lacks sufficient flexibility.